Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting fixture support with a pivoting mounting bracket. More specifically, this invention is aimed at providing a well-type lighting fixture for use in outdoor, below ground lighting settings which is easily positioned at various angles with respect to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses several types of well lights. Well lights generally consist of a hollow, cylindrical tube which is buried in the ground and contains a light fixture secured therein. In such lights, the fixture is generally capable of being positioned at various heights with respect to ground level. Variations on the securing means include guides and screws, mechanisms to hang the fixture from the top edge of the tube, or flexible members which exert pressure against the sides of the tube and retain the fixture through force of friction.
Such light fixtures are also generally capable of being angled at various degrees in relation to the ground surface. The primary mechanism used by artisans for angling such light fixtures include pivot points with securing screws.
Drawbacks of the prior art mechanisms include difficulty in positioning and retaining light fixtures in the tube. In addition, the mechanism for angling prior art light fixtures is difficult to use both at installation and later if the angle is to be changed. This is because such securing screws are generally threaded in opposite directions such that when one screw is tightened or loosened and the angle changed, the other screw loosens or tightens by the action of the movement. Another drawback of the prior art mechanism is that it has an inherent difficulty in use in that the light fixture must be removed from the tube in order to change the angle and properly tighten the securing screws.
The main object of this invention is to provide a well-type lighting fixture support which is easy to install.
It is a another object of this invention is to provide a well-type lighting fixture support on which the settings are easy to adjust.
It is a further object of this invention is to provide a well-type lighting fixture support on which the angle may be adjusted without removal of the entire fixture.